


Tell Me On a Sunday

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me On a Sunday

* * *

_**Don't want to know who's to blame**  _   
_**It won't help knowing** _   
_**Don't want to fight day and night** _   
_**Bad enough you're going  
** "Tell Me On a Sunday" - Michael Crawford_

* * *

  
  
It wasn't that he came home--exhausted and still smelling the leaking energon of some of his more critical patients--to a silent apartment.

Or that the recharge chamber was empty of all evidence that another besides himself had ever rested there. Or that only his flannel hung in the washrack. Or that the datapads he'd become used to seeing scattered all over the desk in his office and the lounger in the front room had been removed.

It was the photoscreens that made something deep inside him ache. The photoscreens, hanging on the walls, undisturbed. Not even a hint of crookedness that suggested they'd been removed and considered and replaced. Nothing to suggest that he'd wanted something, some memento of their time together.


End file.
